sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία
Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Gauge Theory, Introduction to gauge theory Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Ισοσταθμική Επιφάνεια]] - Μία Βαθμιδική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βαθμιδική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαθμίδα" (gauge). Εισαγωγή The foundation of Maxwell's Theory is the proposition that an electric charge is surrounded by an Electric Field stretching to infinity, and that the movement of an electric charge give rise to a Magnetic Field also of infinite extent. Both fields are vector quantities, being defined at each point in Space by a magnitude and a direction. In Maxwell's theory the value of the Electric Field at any point is determined ultimately by the distribution of charges around the point. It is often convenient, however, to define a potential (V), or voltage, that is also determined by the charge distribution. The greater the density (Q) of charges in a region, the higher its potential (V). The Electric Field between two points is then given by the voltage difference (ΔV) between them. The character of the symmetry that makes Maxwell’s Theory a gauge theory can be illustrated by considering an imaginary experiment. Experiment for gauge invariance Suppose a system of electric charges is set up in a laboratory and the Electromagnetic Field generated by the charges is measured and its properties are recorded. If the charges are stationary, there can be no Magnetic Field (since the Magnetic Field arises from movement of an electric charge (q) ) ; hence the field is purely an Electric one. In this experimental situation a global symmetry is readily perceived : the symmetry transformation consists in raising the entire laboratory to a high voltage (V), or in other words to a high electric potential (V). If the measurements are then repeated, no change in the Electric Field will be observed. The reason is that the field, as Maxwell defined it, is determined only by differences in electric potential (V), not by the absolute value of the potential. It is for the same reason that a squirrel can walk without injury on an uninsulated power line. Ανάλυση Η θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής, που επινοήθηκε για να μελετήσει για αυτές τις περίπλοκες Χρωμικές Αλληλεπιδράσεις, διαμορφώθηκε ακριβώς σε συμφωνία με το υπάρχον πρότυπο της Κβαντικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής. Βέβαια, διαφέρει από την Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική καθώς είναι μια Αναβελιανή Βαθμιδική Θεωρία. Η Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία σχετίζεται με την αναλλοιότητα ως προς τους τοπικούς μετασχηματισμών του Χρωμικού Φορτίου των κυρκονίων (quarks). Είναι εύκολο να γίνει κατανοητή η Χρωμική Ολική Συμμετρία. Τα Χρωμικά Φορτία των κυρκονίων (quarks), παρόμοια με τις ισοσπινώδεις (isospin) καταστάσεις των αδρονίων, μπορούν να καταδειχθούν από τον προσανατολισμό ενός βέλους σε κάποιον "φανταστικό Εσωτερικό Χώρο". Οι διαδοχικές περιστροφές του ενός τρίτου μιας στροφής θα μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν ένα κυρκόνιο (quark) από ερυθρό σε πράσινο σε κυανό και αντίστροφα στο ερυθρό και πάλι. Οπότε, σε ένα βαρυόνιο, θα υπήρχαν τρία βέλη, με το καθένα από αυτά να στοχεύει σε ένα από τα τρία χρώματα. Ένας Ολικός Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός, εξ ορισμού, πρέπει να επηρεάζει και τα τρία βέλη με τον ίδιο τρόπο και ταυτοχρόνως. Παραδείγματος χάριν, και τα τρία βέλη να στραφούν δεξιόστροφα κατά ένα τρίτο μιας στροφής. Ως αποτέλεσμα ενός τέτοιου μετασχηματισμού και τα τρία κυρκόνια (quarks) θα άλλαζαν χρώμα, αλλά όλες οι παρατηρήσιμες ιδιότητες του αδρονίου θα παρέμεναν ανεπηρέαστες. Ιδιαιτέρως, θα μπορούσε να υπάρχει ακόμη ένα κυρκόνιο (quark) κάθε χρώματος, και έτσι το βαρυόνιο θα παρέμενε "λευκό" ( = άχρωμο). Η Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική απαιτεί ότι η Χρωμική Ολική Συμμετρία απαιτεί ότι αυτή η αναλλοιότητα συνεχίζει να διατηρείται ακόμα και όταν ο μετασχηματισμός είναι τοπικός. Προφανώς, στην περίπτωση της απουσίας αλληλεπιδράσεων η αναλλοιότητα παραβιάζεται. Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, ένας Τοπικός Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός μπορεί να αλλάξει το χρώμα ενός κυρκόνιου (quark) αλλά να αφήσει αμετάβλητα τα υπόλοιπα δύο κυρκόνια (quarks), τα οποία, έτσι, θα προσέδιδαν στο αδρονίου ένα καθαρό (μη λευκό) χρώμα. Όπως και στις προηγούμενες Βαθμιδικές Θεωρίες, ο τρόπος αποκατάστασης της αναλλοιότητας, είναι η εισαγωγή νέων Πεδίων. Στην Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική, τα απαιτούμενα Πεδία είναι, βέβαια, ανάλογης υφής με το Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο αλλά είναι περιπλοκότερα και έχουν οκταπλάσιες συνιστώσες από αυτές που έχει Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο. Σε αυτά ακριβώς τα Χρωμικά Πεδία εδράζεται η Ισχυρή Πυρηνική Αλληλεπίδραση. Το κβάντα των Χρωμικών Πεδίων καλούνται γλοιόνια (επειδή επικολλούν τα κυρκόνια (quarks) μεταξύ τους). Υπάρχουν οκτώ το πλήθος, και όλα είναι άυλα ( = άνευ μάζας) και έχουν στροφορμή ίση με μια μονάδα. Με άλλα λόγια, είναι άυλα ( = άνευ μάζας) διανυσματικά βοσόνια (bosons) παρόμοια με το φωτόνιο της Ηλεκτροδυναμικής. Επίσης, όπως το παραδοσιακό φωτόνιο, τα γλοιόνια (gluons) είναι ηλεκτρικώς ουδέτερα σωματίδια, ωστόσο όμως, δεν είναι και χρωματικώς ουδέτερα. Κάθε gluon φέρει ένα χρώμα και ένα αντιχρώμα. Υπάρχουν εννέα πιθανοί συνδυασμοί ενός χρώματος και ενός αντιχρώματος, αλλά ένας από τους είναι ισοδύναμος με το λευκό και είναι αποκλεισμένος, αφήνοντας σε οκτώ το ευδιάκριτο glu - στα πεδία. Τα gluons αποκαθιστούν την τοπική συμμετρία χρώματος με τον ακόλουθο τρόπο. Ένα θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο είναι ελεύθερο να αλλάξει το χρώμα του, και μπορεί να κάνει τόσο ανεξάρτητα από όλα τα άλλα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια, αλλά κάθε μετασχηματισμός χρώματος πρέπει να συνοδευθεί από την εκπομπή ενός gluon, ακριβώς δεδομένου ότι ένα ηλεκτρόνιο μπορεί να μετατοπίσει την φάση του μόνο με την εκπομπή ενός φωτονίου. Το gluon, που διαδίδει με την ταχύτητα του φωτός, απορροφάται έπειτα από ένα άλλο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο, το οποίο θα μετατοπίσει το χρώμα του ακριβώς στον τρόπο, που απαιτείται στο compensale για την αρχική αλλαγή. Υποθέστε, παραδείγματος χάριν, ένα κόκκινο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο αλλάζει το χρώμα του σε πράσινο και, στη διαδικασία, εκπέμπει ένα gluon που αντέχει τα χρώματα κόκκινα και αντι-πράσινα. Το gluon, κατόπιν, απορροφάται από ένα πράσινο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο, και στην επόμενη αντίδραση το πράσινο χρώμα του θεωρητικού και υποατομικού σωματιδίου και το αντι-πράσινο χρώμα του gluon εκμηδενίζουν το ένα το άλλο, που αφήνει το θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο με ένα καθαρό χρώμα του κοκκίνου. Ως εκ τούτου, στο τελικό κράτος, ως στο αρχικό κράτος, υπάρχει ένα κόκκινο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο και ένα πράσινο κουαρκόνιο. Λόγω του συνεχούς arditation των gluons δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει καμία καθαρή αλλαγή στο χρώμα ενός hadron, ακόμα κι αν τα χρώματα θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων ποικίλλουν ελεύθερα από το σημείο στο σημείο. Όλα τα hadrons παραμένουν άσπρα, και η ισχυρή δύναμη δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο από το σύστημα θέρμανσης, αερισμού και κλιματισμού των αλληλεπιδράσεων που απαιτούνται για να διατηρήσουν εκείνο τον όρο. Παρά την πολυπλοκότητα των πεδίων gluon, η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική και κβαντικό Chromodynamics είναι εντυπωσιακά παρόμοιες στη μορφή. Ο ειδικότερα, το φωτόνιο και το gluon είναι ίδια στην περιστροφή τους και στην έλλειψή τους μάζας και ηλεκτρικής φορτίος. Είναι περίεργο, κατόπιν, ότι οι αλληλεπιδράσεις των θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων είναι πολύ διαφορετικές από εκείνους των ηλεκτρονίων. Και οι δύο, τα ηλεκτρόνια και τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια, μορφή δέσμευσαν τα κράτη, δηλαδή άτομα για τα ηλεκτρόνια και hadrons για τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια. Τα ηλεκτρόνια, εντούτοις, παρατηρούνται επίσης ως ανεξάρτητα σωματίδια μια μικρή ποσότητα ενέργειας αρκεί να απομονώσει ένα ηλεκτρόνιο από τον ιονισμό ενός ατόμου. Ένα απομονωμένο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο δεν έχει ανιχνευθεί ποτέ. Φαίνεται να είναι αδύνατο να ιονιστεί ένα hadron, κανένα θέμα πόση ενέργεια παρέχεται. Τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια είναι προφανώς συνδεδεμένα έτσι στενά ότι μπορούν να ανοιχτούν χώρια παράδοξα, εντούτοις, οι έλεγχοι της εσωτερικής δομής των hadrons εμφανίζουν τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια που κινούν ελεύθερα, σαν δεν δεσμεύθηκαν σε όλα. Το Gluons, επίσης, δεν έχει φανεί άμεσα στα πειράματα. Η παρουσία τους στη θεωρία προκαλεί τις αντιρρήσεις όπως εκείνους που αυξάνονται ενάντια στην καθαρή, massless θεωρία υανγ- υποδιαίρεση νομίσματος. Εάν τα massless σωματίδια που έτσι πολύ μοιάζουν με το φωτόνιο υπήρξαν, θα ήταν εύκολο να ανιχνευθούν και θα ήταν γνωστά πολύ καιρό πριν. Φυσικά, να είναι πιθανό να δοθεί στα gluons μια μάζα μέσω του μηχανισμού Higgs. Με οκτώ gluons πουκρύβονται κατ' αυτό τον τρόπο, το πρόγραμμα γίνεται μάλλον δυσκίνητο. Επιπλέον, η μάζα θα πρέπει να είναι μεγάλη ή τα gluons θα είχαν παραχθεί ήδη στα πειράματα με τις συντομογραφίες υψηλός- ενέργεια εάν η μάζα είναι μεγάλη, εντούτοις, η σειρά του θεωρητικού και υποατομικού σωματιδίου - η δεσμευτική δύναμη γίνεται επίσης μικρή. Renormalization του κβαντικού δοκιμαστικού ψηφίσματος Chromodynamics α αυτού του διλήμματος έχει ανακαλυφθεί όχι με την τροποποίηση των πεδίων χρώματος αλλά με να εξετάσει την ιδιότητα τους λεπτομερέστερα. Στη συζήτηση renormalization της κβαντικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής, επισήμανα ότι ακόμα και ένα απομονωμένο ηλεκτρόνιο περιβάλλεται από ένα σύννεφο των εικονικών μορίων, τα οποία αυτό, συνεχώς, εκπέμπω και απορροφώ εκ νέου. Τα εικονικά σωματίδια περιλαμβάνουν όχι μόνο ουδέτερα, όπως το φωτόνιο, αλλά και τα ζευγάρια των oppositely χρεωμένων μορίων, όπως τα ηλεκτρόνια και τα αντισωμάτιά τους, τα ποζιτρόνια. Είναι τα χρεωμένα εικονικά σωματίδια σε αυτό το σύννεφο που κάτω από τις συνηθισμένες περιστάσεις κρύβουν τη "άπειρη" αρνητική γυμνή φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου. Κοντά στη γυμνή φορτίο τα ζευγάρια ηλεκτρονίων γίνονται ελαφρώς πολωμένα: τα εικονικά ποζιτρόνια, κάτω από την ελκυστική επιρροή της γυμνής φορτίος, μένουν πιό στενά σε το στο μέσο όρο από τα εικονικά ηλεκτρόνια, τα οποία αποκρούονται. Κατά συνέπεια, η γυμνή φορτίο εξουδετερώνεται μερικώς αυτό που φαίνεται, στη μακριά σειρά, είναι η διαφορά μεταξύ της γυμνής φορτίος και της φορτίος διαλογής των εικονικών ποζιτρονίων. Μόνο όταν οι προσπελάσεις ελέγχων μέσα στο εκατοστόμετρο λιγότερο από περίπου 10-10 κάνουν έπειτα τα unscreened αποτελέσματα της γυμνής φορτίος γίνονται σημαντικά. Είναι λογικό να υποθέσει ότι η ίδια διαδικασία θα λειτουργούσε μεταξύ των δαπανών χρώματος, και πράγματι. Ένα κόκκινο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο τυλίγεται από τα ζευγάρια του q uarks και των αντι-θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων, και οι δαπάνες αντι-κοκκίνου σε αυτό το σύννεφο προσελκύονται στο κεντρικό θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο και τείνουν να καλύψουν τη φορτίο της. Σε κβαντικό Chromodynamics, εντούτοις, υπάρχει μια ανταγωνιστική επίδραση που δεν είναι παρούσα στην κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική. Ενώ το φωτόνιο δεν φέρνει καμία ηλεκτρική φορτίο και επομένως δεν έχει καμία άμεση επιρροή στη διαλογή των ηλεκτρονίων, gluons αντέχει μια φορτίο χρώματος. (Αυτή η διάκριση εκφράζει το γεγονός ότι η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική είναι μια abelian θεωρία και ένα κβαντικό Chromodynamics είναι μη- non-Abelian). Τα εικονικά ζεύγη gluon διαμορφώνουν επίσης ένα νέφος γύρω από ένα χρωματισμένο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο, αλλά βγάζει ότι τα gluons τείνουν να ενισχύσουν τη φορτίο χρώματος παρά να το μειώσουν. Είναι σαν το κόκκινο συστατικό ενός gluon προσελκύστηκε σε ένα κόκκινο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο και, επομένως, πρόσθεσε τη φορτίο της στη συνολική αποτελεσματική φορτίο. Εάν υπάρχουν λιγότερος από 16 γεύσεις του θεωρητικού και υποατομικού σωματιδίου (και αυτή τη στιγμή μόνο έξι είναι γνωστές), η "αντι-διαλογή" από τα gluons είναι η κυρίαρχη επιρροή. Αυτή η περίεργη συμπεριφορά των gluons ακολουθεί από τους μάλλον περιλήφθείτυς υπολογισμούς και η ερμηνεία των αποτελεσμάτων εξαρτάται από πώς ο υπολογισμός έγινε. Όταν το υπολογίζω, βρίσκω ότι η δύναμη αρμόδια είναι το ανάλογο χρώματος του μαγνητικού πεδίου των gluon. Είναι επίσης σημαντικό, εντούτοις, ότι τα εικονικά gluons μπορούν να εκπεμφθούν μεμονωμένα, ενώ τα εικονικά θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια εμφανίζονται πάντα ως θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο και antiquark. Ένα ενιαίο gluon, που αντέχει μια καθαρή φορτίο χρώματος, ενισχύει την δύναμη ενεργώντας μεταξύ δύο άλλων δαπανών χρώματος. Ως αποτέλεσμα αυτής της "αντι-διαλογήσ" η αποτελεσματική φορτίο χρώματος ενός θεωρητικού και υποατομικού σωματιδίου αυξάνεται μεγαλύτερη στη μακροχρόνια σειρά από είναι στενή κοντά. Ένα απόμακρο θεωρητικό και υποατομικό σωματίδιο αντιδρά στα συνδυασμένα πεδία του κεντρικού θεωρητικού και υποατομικού σωματιδίου και των ενισχύοντας gluon δαπανών στη στενή σειρά, μόλις διαπεραστεί το σύννεφο gluon, μόνο η μικρότερη γυμνή φορτίο είναι αποτελεσματική. Τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια σε ένα hadron, επομένως, ενεργούν κάπως σαν συνδέθηκαν από τις λαστιχένιες περιοχές: στην πολύ στενή σειρά, όπου οι περιοχές είναι νωθρές, η κίνηση θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων σχεδόν ανεξάρτητα, αλλά σε μια μεγαλύτερη απόσταση, όπου οι περιοχές είναι τεντωμένες τεντωμένες, τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια είναι στενά συνδεδεμένη. Η πόλωση των εικονικών gluons οδηγεί σε έναν εύλογα ακριβή απολογισμό της close-range συμπεριφοράς των θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων. Όπου ο συσχετισμός είναι αδύνατος, η αναμενόμενη κίνηση των μορίων μπορεί να υπολογιστεί επιτυχώς. Οι μεγάλης ακτίνας αλληλεπιδράσεις, και ο ειδικότερα η αποτυχία των θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων και gluons για να εμφανιστούν ως ελεύθερα σωματίδια, μπορούν πιθανώς να αποδοθούν στον ίδιο μηχανισμό της αντι-διαλογής gluon. Φαίνεται πιθανό ότι καθώς δύο δαπάνες χρώματος τραβιούνται χώρια η δύναμη μεταξύ τους αυξάνεται ισχυρότερη κατά τρόπο αόριστο, έτσι ώστε η άπειρη ενέργεια θα απαιτούταν για να δημιουργήσει έναν μακροσκοπικό χωρισμό. Αυτό το φαινόμενο του μόνιμου περιορισμού θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων μπορεί να συνδεθεί με ορισμένη ειδική μαθηματική ιδιότητα της θεωρίας μετρητών. Είναι ενθαρρυντικό ότι ο μόνιμος περιορισμός έχει βρεθεί πράγματι σε μερικά ιδιαίτερα απλουστευμένα μοντέλα της θεωρίας. Στην πραγματικού μεγέθους θεωρία όλες οι μέθοδοι υπολογισμού αποτυγχάνουν όταν οι δυνάμεις γίνονται πολύ μεγάλες, αλλά η αρχή φαίνεται υγιής. Τα θεωρητικά και υποατομικά σωματίδια και gluons μπορούν, επομένως, να περιοριστούν μόνιμα στα hadrons. Εάν η επικρατούσα έκδοση κβαντικού Chromodynamics βγάζει να είναι σωστή, η συμμετρία χρώματος είναι μια ακριβής συμμετρία και τα χρώματα των μορίων είναι εντελώς όμοια. Η θεωρία είναι μια καθαρή θεωρία μετρητών καλού του πρώτου που προτείνεται από Yang και τις υποδιαιρέσεις νομίσματος. Τα πεδία μετρητών είναι εγγενώς μεγάλης ακτίνας και είναι τυπικά σαν το πεδίο φωτονίων. Οι κβαντικός-μηχανικοί περιορισμοί σε εκείνα τα πεδία είναι έτσι ισχυροί, εντούτοις, ότι οι παρατηρηθείσες αλληλεπιδράσεις είναι αρκετά αντίθετα από εκείνους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και ακόμα και του μολύβδου στη φυλάκιση του En - κουράστε την κλάση των μορίων. Ακόμη και όπου οι θεωρίες μετρητών είναι σωστές είναι όχι πάντα χρήσιμες. Οι υπολογισμοί που πρέπει να γίνουν για να προβλέψουν το αποτέλεσμα ενός πειράματος είναι κουραστικοί, και εκτός από την κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική στην υψηλή ακρίβεια μπορεί σπάνια να επιτευχθεί. Είναι κυρίως για τους πρακτικούς ή τεχνικούς λόγους όπως αυτοί ότι το πρόβλημα του περιορισμού θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων δεν έχει λυθεί. Οι εξισώσεις που περιγράφουν ένα πρωτόνιο από την άποψη των θεωρητικών και υποατομικών σωματιδίων και gluons είναι περίπου τόσο περίπλοκες όσο οι εξισώσεις που περιγράφουν έναν πυρήνα του μέσου μεγέθους από την άποψη των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων. Κανένας δεν θέτει των εξισώσεων μπορεί να λυθεί αυστηρά. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός * Σχετικιστική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Θεώρημα Aharonov-Bohm *Θεώρημα Bell *Coulomb gauge *Lorenz gauge *Weyl gauge *Ηλεκτρασθενής Θεωρία *Σωματιδιακό Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο (Standard model) *Gauge covariant derivative *Θεωρία Kaluza-Klein *Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική (Quantum chromodynamics) *Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (Quantum gauge theory) *Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Μαγνητική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία * Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ισοσπινώδης Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * C. Becchi, to Gauge Theories'', an elementary introduction to quantum gauge fields. * David Gross, [http://psroc.phys.ntu.edu.tw/cjp/v30/955.pdf Gauge theory - Past, Present and Future], notes from a talk * Ta-Pei Cheng, Ling-Fong Li, Gauge Theory of Elementary Particle Physics (Oxford University Press, 1983) 0-19-851961-3 * Paul H. Frampton , Gauge Field Theories, Second Edition, Wiley (2000). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Θεωρία Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Yang-Mills equations on Dispersive Wiki *Gauge Theories Κατηγορία:Βαθμιδικές Θεωρίες